


The Monster In Me

by NikiCracker



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Will, First Time, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Killer Will, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiCracker/pseuds/NikiCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's first creative murder will break Hannibal's self-control.         "I pushed myself out of bed while licking the blood from the corner of my lips and I gave a half smile to the man sitting at the corner of the room. Of course he saw everything, after all that was my gift to him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster In Me

I climbed on top of the lying body on my bed. Endless thoughts of what I could do to him passed my mind, but I knew I had to be careful. I didn’t want to disturb his current state, but I had to create something magnificent with him. After I was done with my torture he couldn’t handle it anymore and he passed out. Now I had to continue on an almost dead body. I couldn’t even do half of the things I wanted. I started cutting open his chest to take the lungs out and spread them over his lying, now dead body. I dislocated the heart, cut it in half and put it on top of his spread lungs. I put the other half in a bowl on the nightstand along with his two livers. Then I took his intestine ripped it in half and put it under the half heart. He was almost done, only one last touch. I took my knife and cut both of his cheeks and place them as well in the bowl. I looked at him one more time; “This is my design” I said and rolled myself next to him. I was covered with blood but I couldn’t care less, I was at peace. 

 

After a while, I pushed myself out of bed while licking the blood from the corner of my lips and I gave a half smile to the man sitting at the corner of the room. Of course he saw everything, after all that was my gift to him, his private freak show. 

“You see, now I’m what you are, a monster hiding in the night. Are you happy now, are you satisfied yet? I am just like you.” I said with pride in my tone.

He smiled and looked at me the same way the lion looks at his prey. “Will, I may be a catastrophe or pure evil on a human vessel, people have called me many names, but certainly I am no monster.” he said and came closer to face me. “Monsters are outsiders, creatures people pushed away and they hide their fear with cruelty. I am none of that. Yes, I have killed and tortured, but I have no desire of acceptance by majority neither I feel discriminated by my nature.” 

His dark eyes were full of lust and something else, something I wouldn’t really tell. He started kissing me, hard and full of dominance, like he always does. He is always the dominant one, the first one to initiate intimacy. He is like a tornado, it may take a while to show his true emotions the center of himself, but once he does the catastrophe will come as well, and it will come hard like there is no tomorrow. 

Hannibal knows what he wants and how to get it. No matter what, he always gets it. And he wanted me; he wanted me to see all the potentials he saw in me. He wanted me to become more than I was or I would ever be without him. And even though I fought and struggle I couldn’t help but fall for his dark mystery charm.

And here we are in my bedroom with a dead body lying on the bed, blood all over my naked body and him kissing me passionately. Like there was nothing wrong with him or me we got lost in each other’s passion. No matter how much I could inhale his scent I couldn’t get enough. Like a poison, no, more like a drug he makes you feel high and then you need to come back and beg for more. 

He took a small step back and smiled to me, “You see now? Can you finally see what I saw in you?” I couldn’t speak; I could only stare at him and nod. “The thing is honey that you were wrong all along,” he said and winked at me. “That’s not what I wanted, I never wanted you to become like me” Once again, he came closer to me, starting kissing my neck and collar bone. He was kissing me all over my body licking the remaining blood. I could only keep still and get lost in his touch. I could only moan and wish for more.   
He came back to my neck, kissing and sucking hard enough to leave his mark. My chest was rising and falling harshly, as I was trying to breathe. I put my hands on Hannibal’s’ hair, pulling him closer to me while moaning. His mouth went further up, at my jawline sucking once again while his hands traveled all over my body. He kissed everywhere apart from where I wanted him the most; he touched me everywhere apart from where I needed him the most. Oh god, he was so good at this, way better that I would ever be. He finally touched my lips, sucking hard on my lower lip while taking his jacket off. “You need help with that?” I asked, but I couldn’t wait for his answer so I just harshly opened his waistcoat and ripped his shirt open. I started kissing his collarbone while my hand went down to his trousers. 

“Will, patience. There is no need to hurry things up and not enjoy the teasing.” He was in the mood for teasing but me, I couldn’t hold any longer. 

“I’m running out of patience. Besides teasing only please you.” I said and hurried up kissing his collar bones once again.

“Oh Will don’t lie to yourself, you are enjoying this more than you should,” he said and pressed his clothed erection to mine. 

“Oh God, that feels good” I said and he kept rubbing against me. “But… ah… I need more. P- please” I whined and started unbuttoning his trousers. This time he didn’t stop me. I pulled his trousers down and boxers all at once and he took a step back to kick them off. I took my boxers off as fast as I could and attacked him again with hard kisses. 

He gripped my waist hard and lifted me up. I put my legs around his waist and started rubbing against him once again while he was kissing my neck like there was no tomorrow. He threw me on the bed a little be harder than usual. I could see he was running out of patience as well. He continued kissing my neck while his hand gripped my erection. I turned my head to the right and I saw the dead body.

Fuck, I forgot about that. I started pushing the body as much as I could and finally it fell from the bed, leaving a loud noise when it landed on the floor. 

Hannibal stopped for a second from pleasing me “Does it turn you off?” he asked with a little concern. 

“No, I just don’t like sharing” I said, and that was all he needed to go back to kissing me.

He started kissing all over my abdomen licking me while going further down. He put the tip of my dick in his mouth and gave it a little lick. Shit that was amazing. I gripped hard on his hair while he put the rest in his mouth. He didn’t waste a second and he started sucking and licking me. I couldn’t help it and I stared moaning. I let my head fall back and my eyes were shut. I could only moan and press him harder on me. “Hannibal… ah, that feels… ah fuck” he kept on sucking me harder and harder and I knew I was close. “Fuck… I’m….” I came hard and it felt so good. Hannibal kept on sucking me until there was no cum left. Then he started kissing his way up to my neck once again. I opened my eyes and kissed him hard on the mouth. “That was amazing” I said out of breath. 

“Oh honey, you have seen nothing yet” Hannibal said and kissed me even harder. He kept on kissing me for a long time, longer than I liked. 

“Hannibal?” I whispered to him

“Hmm…” he said put kept on kissing my neck. 

“I need more. I need you.” I said impatiently. 

“Are you sure you are ready, I don’t want to hurt you” he said that time looking into my eyes.

“Yes, I’m sure” I said and kissed him hard. 

He pushed himself off me and went by the nightstand to take the lube. Once he was back on top of me, he spread my legs, put a lot of lube in his hand and looked at me one more time. 

 

“Are you ready?” I just nodded and he put a finger in me while started kissing me on the lips again. He didn’t move his finger for a while he was just kissing me and sucking on my lower lip. When I couldn’t wait any longer I moved myself to let him know that I was okay. Then he started moving his finger in and out my hole. First slow and then harder and the feeling was beyond description. I was a moaning mess. He then added a second finger in and the feeling was unbelievable. It felt so good. “Oh… God… ah… Hannibal..i’m- i…” I couldn’t speak coherent cause he was pressing at my prostate and it felt like heaven. “M-more… I want…” And then he took his finger out and I felt so empty. “W-Why.. did you stop?” I asked and looked at him.

“I can’t hold on any longer. I need to be in you.” He said and I nod. He positioned himself at the entrance and he slowly pushed his cock in me. Once he was fully in me he stopped and waited for me to adjust. He started rubbing my dick with his hands and kissing me to take my mind of the pain. When I was okay, I ran my hands all over his biceps. 

“I’m ready” I whispered to him. He then backed off getting almost all out of my arse and then he slammed back in, slowly in fear of hurting me. After a while, he started picking up and I couldn’t keep my mind straight. He felt so good. He made me a moaning mess as he was thrusting in me harder with each push. “Fuck. You feel so good Will.” He said while breathing hard on my neck. Holly shit, Hannibal just swore. The person who is the most calm and restricted person on earth lost control while fucking me. God, that’s too much to handle in one night. My head started spinning like crazy and I knew I was close. 

“Han…ahnibal…ah… its… ah… so… good. I- I am… ah” I couldn’t even finish my sentence because of the moaning.

“I know. I’m close too.. Ah.. Just hold on” he kept on thrusting on me even harder, if that’s even possible. He gave me one last thrust and I came on my stomach. I felt so good; I couldn’t keep my eyes open as I felt the ecstasy all over my body. After a few more thrusts Hannibal came as well feeling me up with his cum. He collapsed on top of me and kissed me, sloppy this time. He then got out of me and throw himself next to me. 

“That was… amazing” I said as I snuggled up against his body. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as I did.” He said and kissed my lips once again. “Now go to sleep, we both need some rest after a long day” he said and started drawing patterns on my back. I want to say something, but I was so tired. Too tired to think or speak, I just closed my eyes, inhaled the smell of Hannibal and I drifted to sleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write a fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
